Clockwork
by Gaby's World
Summary: In a dark day, when the dearest princess of Equestria; Princess Celestia, fell ill, along with that, Princess Luna was kidnapped by evil, but no pony knows who. Equestria was plunged into darkness. Clockwork, a young mechanic for the famed pony, and royal advisor, Rarity, Clockwork finds herself realizing the terror of this place. Follow this young Pegasus mare and her desires.
1. Prologue

_I've been on a Steampunk kick lately. So, this is what I spawned in my mind._

CHAPTER  
ONE

Prologue

In the heart of Equestria, in the city of Canterlot in the old years which cannot be said anymore.

Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria fell ill with a mysterious illness which still spreads amongst us to this day. Her sister was not the least bit worried. For her sister, had fought off many illnesses in the past, this is nothing more than a bump in her rule. She knew that.

But, she was wrong. After two years bedridden finally, Celestia passed away.

Years after that Luna couldn't get into the routine. In which she hired young mare Whisper Gear to raise the sun.

Not too long after, Whisper Gear grew greedy and on went a war between ponies. Some went with Whisper Gear, others stayed loyal and tall with Equestria's Princess.

Years passed and finally, Whisper Gear held a life changing device in her hooves. A push of this button and all of Equestria goes up in flames. For a moment, Luna had doubts. But, she didn't want to take the risk.

Ever since then, Luna has lived a slave to Whisper Gear, who still roams Equestria to this day. Luna still lives as well under the name Lunar.

Everything changed.

The Elements of Harmony turned corrupt. Rarity became a royal adviser soon having control over the second classiest district in all of Manehattan, Spike is her head bodyguard. Twilight Sparkle works in her former beautiful tree. Now, it's wilting and dead, as an engineer for the rebellion told to take place.

Pinkie Pie; became Professor Pinkamena Diane Pie and created the industry known as Smile Industries. Rainbow Dash not wanting to live in a world of displeasure and lack of friendship, she leads the rebellion with Twilight Sparkle.

Applejack; snapping after seeing her brother taken to the castle owned by Whisper Gear, she became loyal and became the law for Ponyville. And finally, Fluttershy; she became the cook for Whisper Gear.

With no seeming hope, will friendship ever rise again; in this baron steam powered Equestria?


	2. Introduction

CHAPTER  
TWO

INTRODUCTION

I can hardly see a thing.

It's too dark, darn Rarity must be getting greedy with the lights. Only activating them when the needs arise. Namely, when she needs them.

For a pony who used to thrive as a generous Element of Harmony, she can sure be greedy. I squint and place a hoof on a pipe which I've been working on for three hours now. She hardly gives credit to the working ethic of a pony.

Now a days, a pony can get any job he or she desires. If you have the experience given you have extensive experience.

I place the hoof once on the pipe to my chest. I can feel dust swerve around my chest. I shudder.

Rarity, once a fashionesta, one of the best, and a former Element of Harmony, corrupted by her desire to wield power, power only Whisper Gear can give.

Even if it means abandoning her friends and her way of life, and giving her sweet little sister over to Pinkie's twisted factory.

I stare at my hooves which are invisible due to lack of light. But I just stare at the darkness where I am sure where my hooves are. I place my hoof back on the pipe and start working again. For the worst pony to be a leader, Rarity.

A hammer hits metal twice before I hear a loud siren. I know that means. Stop work and report to Miss Rarity. I drop my hammer into a broken down old brown saddlebag. I put it on hiding my cutie mark, a turning gear and a hammer.

I run out as quickly as I can and slip on goggles as I run. I stop on a dime when two fillies ahead of me run. One rides a scooter. The other runs, I see a gray stallion rushing to them. I watch them go by, after that I see Rarity. On her balcony, I see no expression on her.

Her dress she wears is brown at the back covering her tail and flank, and a dark white blouse covers her chest, she has small round glasses sitting in front of her eyes.

By her side, Spike, a dragon blinded by love a little tall but not too tall, smiles. He gazes around the crowd as Rarity does as well. "Everypony!" Rarity shouts. "I am as you know Miss Rarity. The owner of this district of Manehattan."

It's then I realize it's a recording. Nopony ever sees Miss Rarity who doesn't work in her manor. This is a recording, telling us to keep up the work, she's watching. In truth her bodyguard is. Spike, her friend became her protector. In a teenage form. I've seen him. He has an eye patch over his right eye. His scales have gotten darker purple. I never thought that purple would become intimidating, but it did.

I live in the district which is unprotected from crime and danger. In that district, it's every pony for themselves.

Much like Manehattan was even before this. Now it's only that district I live in that is every pony for themselves. Strict guards walk the streets every day, every month, and every year.

I sigh and walk off.

Hours later, my work is done and I walk out. As usual this time of year, it's colder than an Ice Wreath's breath.

I shudder and hold my scarf tightly. I can see my coat is covered with rust. Same goes for my mane of course. Originally it's snowy white.

My hooves emit a muffled slam as they walk down into a small part of Manehattan. Few touches are lit to let ponies know where to go. A sign is hung sloppily on a building. "Flim & Flam Flimtastic Cider."

I walk in slowly and sigh. "Hey, Flim, hey Flam." I say glumly.

"Oh. What's wrong, champ?" Flim asks in his happy-go-lucky attitude. They grin in unison. I can see they are happy, but that's on an everyday basis.

I ignore them for a while just wanting to think for myself. Flam wraps an arm around me. "C'mon, dearie, you can tell good ol' Flim and Flam!" he says.

I look to the ground. "I don't like how life is in Equestria now. I mean, Ponyville, once a splendid town, now corrupt and half-dead. Manehattan, decay is all around us. And you see it, I know you do! Princess Cele-" I was cut off by Flam placing his hoof in my mouth.

"You know the rules. Never say her name. Whisper Gear made it clear, and so did Miss Rarity." I know I'm not the only one who hates it.

"Right. She died of a plague which still roams to this day." It's only been two years. Since Celestia's departure and already it's come natural to new foals to never learn of the Prince which used to raise the sun. Now, it's Whisper Gear's job.

"I cleaned your room, Clocky." The brothers say grinning. Flam has a sprocket on his horn as he lights up the door and opens it for me.

"Guys, what did I say about 'Clocky'" it's Clockwork." I say walking upstairs into my room.

I open my door to a room filled with random sprockets and gears and wrenches and hammers and various other items. "Whisper Gear. Will fall, like any other famed ruler." I sigh.

Only Celestia and Luna were banned from learning about in the past. Their rivals, Discord – whose whereabouts are unknown – King Sombra trapped inside of the Crystal Empire, Queen Chrysalis who is protecting her race. Some say the Queen will side with the rebellion as an act of goodness. And finally Tirek who is trapped in Tartarus for the remainder of his days.

What fascinates me is who quickly the Elements of Harmony changed. Rarity becoming the leader of an entire district for Whisper Gear, to quench her own selfish desires of power.

I scan my bookshelf. Flim and Flam never go here, too scared at what they'll find I'll guess. It's just as I left it, with the exception that Flim and Flam dusted the edge of the bookshelf.

I take out a book. I breathe in and out then open the book. Rarity especially now has some hard times. She sent her only sister to that cruel Tyrant Whisper Gear.

I remember the day, it was only three months after Whisper Gear over threw Princess Luna. It only my third day there. Originally, all of Equestria was under Whisper Gear's rule. But now she has a hoofful of leaders.

I still recall the old Manehattan, beautiful and new opportunities everywhere. Now, rusty and old, disgusting to look at, and danger lurking around every corner of every street.

In fact, if it wasn't for Flim and Flam, I'd be dead. They rescued me from a group of criminals. I've lived with them ever since. They don't mind, as long as I don't do anything bad. In our out of their shop I fall onto my bed sighing as I read through a book on history.

"I could die if Whisper Gear or Rarity knew I had this," I groan as I flip the page. It was of the Elements of Harmony. Not the stones. But of the ponies themselves.

I look around the shelf. A book is set apart from the other books. I recall not having a book with its odd design. I notice it's a horseshoe, purple and around it are five different color gems. And one gem which resembles Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark. "What the?" I tilt my head and open it.

Never have I seen a book like it. "How'd this get in my room?" I ponder. I worry whether I'd get some angry guards breaking down our doors or something.

But as I lay eyes on the older worn out pages I feel calm. A love to read yet I'm stuck with a cutie mark which is a gear. I could be better. I know it.

But I'm not. I'm just another pony with yet another dream of becoming what is wished.

I let my eyes turn as they scan the pages thoroughly soaking in as much as ponyily possible. I see sections are marked differently after a while but I ignore it.

In the passing moments, which turn to hours, which then turn to the night, I hear a hoof come in contact with my door knocking lightly. "Um, Clocky. You should get up."

Never have I heard Flim and Flam have that tone with me, a tone of worry. They do not recall seeing me get up in the early morning so they decide to wake me up.

I don't want to look away from the papers but I must. So I do.

As I do I ruffle my mane a little. Unlike most, I feel not much need for sleep, especially at night. But I sleep anyway, and it's usually good. I don't need it though. I have yet to understand this anomaly of which I have.

I cough and close the book, putting back where I found it. Only a quarter-way done with the book that mysteriously was found in my shelf. I walk out and smile. "S-Sorry," usually I'm awake an hour after they open up the shop. If I'm not working as the engineer for Rarity, I'm a bar maiden for Flim & Flam's Flimtastic Cider.

I walk downstairs at the last step I trip up, but I catch myself by using my wings to regain my balance.

I see a letter on the table. "Yeah. You got a letter it was delivered just as we woke up." Flam says handing me the letter.

I hastily take it from his magical aura and use my hooves to tear it open.

Inside was an old letter with writing that seems neater than hoofwriting, but sloppier than magical writing, I've only seen Spike, the guard of Rarity's castle, have writing like this. But this is crisper and neater formal actually.

My dearest Clockwork,

_I've been watching you, for a while now. And to my shock, you may be of use to the Friendship Alliance, AKA the rebellion in Ponyville. They want you. And I do not blame them._

_I am not part of the Friendship Alliance, only a creature who wishes the best for they're . . . ponies._

_Sincerely, Anarchy._

I tilt my head. Anarchy? Who's Anarchy? I shake it off and place the paper in the slightly ripped envelope. I have to get ready for work now. So I leave it on the table. The question stirs in my mind. Who is Anarchy?

After I got ready. My torn up saddlebag around my back and my vest and scarf are tightly tied to my waist and neck I walk off.

Nevertheless it doesn't take long before the name Anarchy echoes in the back of my mind. I see the same two fillies running around, this time they look like they're playing.

The two knock a ball at me, by accident I expect. But I react and catch the ball with my right wing and toss it back. They grab it midair and smile and play once more.

I remember when chaos was so little, more uncommon. It could be the fact it was only two years ago. But I shove it aside.

Sadly, shoving that aside makes me think of the mysterious writer. I sigh and bump into a guard who ignores me. I mutter an apology but he just ignores and walks on.

I recognize him to have a dark blue coat with similar tone to his mane. He was from Ponyville originally.

I remember him when I went on vacation to the more quant and rustic Ponyville. He shown me around and told me he plays the saxophone. I wasn't impressed though.

I walk down the halls, finding out that I'm muttering Anarchy. Rarity had complained for weeks in advance about a leaky pipe in her guest bathroom, so I'm going to fix it.

Anarchy. It rings in my head. Is it a stallion or a mare? Is it even a pony? The letter states  
"creature" where it should be "pony" but I ignore the growing feeling and continue on. I feel like it's some elaborate prank being spilled on my shoulder by Rarity or Spike.

But I can't be sure. Who knows, Anarchy maybe an actual living pony I've yet to meet. Maybe a pony who knew Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, and the other ponies, when Equestria was still frolicking in friendship and harmony.

It's not that much of a longshot; it's only been two years since Equestria fell into this dark era of disharmony and chaos. Ponies turn on each other in this world. Unlike in old Equestria, where ponies never stab each other in the back, not in the slightest.

I stare to the ground and walk. I bump into the ponies walking by my side I mutter apologies I really don't mean. These ponies I wish could have seen the wonders and most have I'm sure, of a wonderful "Pinkie Pie party" hosted by Pinkie Pie herself. Not Professor Pinkiamena Diane Pie, the head of Smiles Industries.

At the time I turn the corner I see Spike standing in my way. He is a good six inches taller than I am; which is easy for a teenage dragon to do.

"Clockwork, correct?" asks the teenage dragon, running his claw along his scales on the top of his head.

I gulp and nod slowly and see him give a twisted smile. It doesn't help that I've never seen him smile like this. I've seen him smile faintly at Rarity. But not like this. Ear to ear, it's scary.

"Good. Listen, there's a being who wants to see you. In his words: "I wish to speak with Clockwork immediately," once again, his words. Not mine."

He walks away. Since when does Rarity send him to send messages? I ponder in my mind. Last time this happened he had kissed a mare, but, I don't quite get that.

I walk to my place and a voice is heard. It's smooth and clear, as well as that, it's calm and collected. "Oh. You must be Clockwork," said a voice. His body eludes me. But I know he's around here.

"Who are you?" I ask looking left and right.

He chuckles. "Never look up, really?" he laughs and jumps down. He's taller than Spike and leaner too. His body arches at the center but he stretches and revels he is much taller than Spike.

"It's me, your cute little pen pal, Anarchy." His body structure is similar to Spike, except he has a gray coat like color for his body, his entire body. And he is smiling. He wears a large top hat with a gray rim while the overall hat is black. He wears a trench coat and a blouse.

Anarchy grins widely as I examine him. This is fascinating. A Draconequus right in front of me, something I'd never thought I'd see.

Only one being I know whom is a Draconequus. But I don't feel the need to say the name. At all.

"Have you made your decision, on what will be sent, will you join, or decline the offer to become part of the Friendship Alliance?" Anarchy asks running a hand through his pony-like mane.


End file.
